Whataya Want From Me
by Alounet
Summary: Défi cadeau pour Darkroz : Quinn va passer les fêtes de Thanksgiving avec Rachel à New York. Cette dernière vient de rompre avec Finn. Faberry avec aussi du Pinn et du CooperStJames


**Titre** : Whataya Want From Me

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** :

**Catégorie** : Romance / Friendship

**Couple** : Faberry / Pinn / CoopStJames

**Avertissements** : Les trois relations principalement abordées dans cette fiction seront soient gays, soit lesbiens.

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de la série sont à RIB !

**Notes** :_ Je tiens à préciser que cette fiction est un défi-cadeau ! Etant en pleine inspiration ce week end, j'ai demandé à ma fidèle lectrice, revieweuse, mais accessoirement auteur que j'admire et d'un point de vue personnel, très bonne amie à moi Sonianiania(nia) de me proposer deux couples qu'elle aimait + un couple improbable... Et que je lui en ferais une histoire juste pour elle ! Le titre de l'histoire fait partie du défi... Dans le défi, elle devait me donner une chanson que j'allais inclure à l'histoire... Voilà !_

_Le couple principal de la fiction reste du Faberry, les deux autres étant plutôt là en "clin d'œil". Je crois que c'est mon premier VRAI Faberry... J'espère que je ne me serais pas loupé !_

_J'espère en tout cas que cela vous plaira... Très bonne lecture !_

* * *

La jolie blonde avait pris le train très tôt ce matin là pour rejoindre sa meilleure amie à New York. Elle ne l'avait plus vu depuis l'été et elle était heureuse de passer les fêtes de Thanksgiving avec la brune et de passer du temps avec elle. De plus, Rachel Berry n'avait pas la possibilité de rentrer chez ses papas car elle avait décroché un premier rôle dans une comédie musicale, il était donc vital qu'elle assure jusqu'au bout.

-Quinnie !

Rachel venait de sauter dans les bras de sa meilleure amie alors qu'elle était venue la chercher à la gare. Quinn lui sourit, manquant de tomber à la renverse lorsque la petite brune lui sauta dessus.

-Moi aussi je suis contente de te voir, mais je vais finir par étouffer si tu continue comme ça...

Rachel s'excusa aussi vite en desserrant son étreinte. Elle regarda plus attentivement la jolie blonde qui était toujours égale à elle même, magnifique. La classe de Quinn Fabray n'était pas qu'une légende, elle était véridique. Rachel avait longtemps jalousé le charme de la jeune fille par le passé, mais aujourd'hui, bien au contraire, elle l'admirait juste pour cela.

-Tu es sûre que ta mère ne sera pas trop triste que tu passes Thanksgiving à New York ? Elle aurait sans doute aimé te voir pour...

-Je t'ai déjà dit une dizaine de fois au téléphone que ça ne la dérangeait pas. Ma sœur va déjà lui rendre visite. Et je n'allais sans doute pas te laisser toute seule ici, pas depuis ta rupture avec...

-Finn ? Je le vis très bien, parfaitement bien. Kurt a était d'un grand réconfort pour moi, pour lui aussi. Ils sont rentrés chez leurs parents pour les fêtes et c'est bien ainsi...

-Kurt m'a appelé, confia Quinn qui suivait toujours son amie jusqu'à la sortie de la gare en trainant sa valise à roulettes.

Rachel regarda intriguée son amie, se demandant ce que son meilleur ami pouvait lui avoir dit.

-Il m'a demandé de bien m'occuper de toi parce que tu faisais ta Rachel Berry.

-Ma Rachel Berry ?

-Tu sais, la fille qui fait semblant que tout va bien derrière une montagne de travail et de chansons, mais qui en réalité, souffre bien plus qu'elle ne voudrait le dire...

-Oh, il ne t'a rien dit d'autres alors ?

Cette fois-ci, c'est Quinn qui regarda intriguée son amie:

-Quelque chose que je devrais savoir mais que je ne sache pas déjà ?

Rachel décida de changer précipitamment de sujet en appelant un taxi au loin :

-Heureusement pour nous, être deux jolies jeunes femmes est plus qu'un avantage quand on attend un taxi...

Quinn se mit à sourire. Rachel lui avait réellement manqué et elle était contente de pouvoir passer quelques jours en sa compagnie.

* * *

Les deux jeunes filles étaient attablées dans un café du Central Park à rattraper ce qu'elles avaient manquées l'une et l'autre de la vie de chacune. Aussi, Quinn lui racontait la personnalité de ses voisins de chambres, de son nouveau groupe d'amis ainsi que le programme d'art dramatique qu'elle suivait. Sans surprises aucune, elle était l'une des meilleures de sa promotion et ses professeurs très satisfaits de ses performances :

-J'ai toujours su que j'étais une fille dramatique.

-Disons que tu as plus de vécu que tes camarades et que le vécu est indispensable à toute performance, qu'elle soit scénique, théâtrale ou...

-En chanson ? Ca fait des heures qu'on parle de Yale, mais tu ne m'as encore rien dit sur le rôle que tu avais décroché !

Rachel se mit à sourire - faussement gênée - et remit une mèche derrière son oreille :

-Et bien, ce n'est pas encore Broadway mais, je joue le rôle de...

-Ca alors, Quinn Fabray à New York !

Les deux jeunes femmes levèrent la tête et virent un visage très connu s'approcher d'eux. Jesse St James, ex de Miss Berry et ancien coach des Vocal Adrenaline se tenait là, face à elles :

-Jesse ? Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu partais quelques jours en amoureux pour les fêtes ?

-C'est ce qui était prévu jusqu'à ce que Monsieur décide de travailler d'avantage en acceptant de jouer les prolongations dans sa série ridicule...

Rachel se mit à rire et reprit :

-Je te rappelle que la dernière fois, c'est toi qui ne voulait pas partir parce que tu étais persuadé que l'acteur dont tu jouais la doublure se ferait percuter par un astéroïde avant la représentation.

-J'ai commandé l'astéroïde sur internet, mais rupture de stock parait-il...

Quinn était complètement perdue face à cette discussion surréaliste de Rachel et de son ancien petit-ami. Premièrement, elle ignorait qu'ils étaient à nouveau amis. Deuxièmement, Jesse avait bien dit "Monsieur?" en parlant de la personne dont-il était amoureux. Cela signifiait-il que Jesse était en couple avec un autre garçon ?

-Houla, je suis complètement perdue, dit-elle en essayant de suivre.

-Ou sont mes bonnes manières ? se dit Jesse à lui même.

-Tu n'en as pas, confia une voix masculine juste derrière lui.

Quinn écarquilla les yeux sans pouvoir y croire. Cooper Anderson, cet acteur bien connu du grand public et frère de Blaine, l'un de ses amis, était là devant elle. Il posait même sa main sur l'épaule de Jesse. Mais alors... Quinn se tourna vers Rachel :

-Visiblement, il y a beaucoup de choses que tu ne m'as pas dites durant nos heures de conversation au téléphone...

Rachel se retrouva gênée et se justifia :

-C'est que... Jesse ne voulait pas que cela se sache...

-C'est faux, répondit le jeune brun. C'est Coop qui refuse d'assumer au grand jour sa relation avec moi.

-Tu sais très bien que je dois me garder disponible aux yeux du public.

-Disponible pour ces hystériques de filles qui trouvent le moyen de te harceler au téléphone en pleine nuit ? rétorqua le jeune St James.

Cooper se mit à sourire, toujours aussi fier de lui et regarda les deux jeunes femmes :

-J'adore quand il reconnait le succès fou que je peux avoir sur la gente féminine.

-Je crois surtout qu'il est jaloux, répondit Quinn qui ne savait pas ce qu'elle faisait dans cette conversation.

Jesse regarda Cooper et, tout en lui nouant correctement sa cravate, lui dit :

-C'est mes petites fesses qui te font envie en attendant chaque soir, pas les leurs, pas vrai ?

Cooper passa une main sur les fesses de Jesse qui terminait le nœud de la cravate puis l'embrassa sur le coin des lèvres.

-J'aime bien te voir énervé et jaloux. D'une certaine manière, ça m'excite...

-Bien, annonça Quinn, je crois que Rachel et moi devrions nous rendre jusqu'à sa résidence pour poser mes affaires...

-J'espère que ce n'est pas nous qui te faisons fuir Quinn ? demanda Jesse.

La blonde lui sourit et mentit, comme elle savait si bien le faire :

-Pas du tout. J'ai été heureuse de te revoir Jesse. Cooper.

Elle lui fit un signe de la tête, récupéra sa valise et se dirigea vers le bar pour régler l'addition. Rachel se retrouva seule face aux deux hommes :

-Je savais bien que tu ne resterais pas seule bien longtemps, déclara Jesse à l'attention de la jolie brune.

Celle-ci fit mine de ne pas comprendre, Jesse souffla avant de reprendre :

-J'ai toujours dit que Quinn avait la classe de Grace Kelly.

La jolie blonde revint du bar et demanda :

-On y va ?

-Tout de suite. Bon Thanksgiving les garçons, souhaita Rachel à ses deux amis.

Les garçons saluèrent les deux filles qui quittèrent le petit café. Cooper regarda sa montre :

-Tu crois que je suis assez beau gosse pour faire bonne impression devant le producteur ?

-Cet enfoiré serait un idiot finit s'il ne t'engageait pas. Comme je suis un idiot de te laisser gâcher nos vacances pour un rôle idiot dans une série idiote...

-Oh, je ne t'avais pas dit, tu commence lundi...

Cooper était en train de s'asseoir tout en checkant son téléphone portable. Jesse qui pensait avoir mal entendu, s'assit à son tour et lui demanda:

-Tu peux répéter ? Je commence quoi lundi ?

Cooper ne lâcha pas son téléphone des yeux et continua :

-J'ai convaincu la prod de te donner le rôle du nouveau copain de Brad. Contrat de quinze jours pour l'instant, mais si tu te débrouilles assez bien, ton personnage pourrait plaire.

Jesse éclata de joie avant de dire :

-Merci Coop', je sais que ça n'a pas du être facile de...

-Oh tu sais, rien n'est difficile quand il s'agit de faire plaisir à mon mec.

Cooper leva enfin les yeux de son téléphone pour rendre son sourire à son petit-ami.

* * *

Le soir venu, Rachel et Quinn étaient en vision conférence avec Kurt. Ce dernier était bien arrivé à Lima avec Finn quelques jours auparavant. Après les principales banalités, le jeune gay en était venu à évoquer un sujet plutôt cocasse :

-Vous ne devinerez jamais quel scandale vient bouleverser la vie de Lima ?

-Je me méfie, répondit Quinn, avec toi, le simple fait de ne pas mettre des chaussettes assorties à son sac à main peut être scandaleux.

-Et ça l'est ! se défendit Kurt. Là je vous parle d'un scandale digne du blog de Petez Hilton.

-Arrête de tourner autour du pot, et dis le nous, demanda Rachel impatiente.

-Bon... Figurez-vous qu'hier soir, Blaine et moi devions sortir dans une nouvelle boîte gay. Je sais, je n'aime pas ce genre d'endroits d'ordinaire, mais j'étais assez curieux de voir la clientèle qui s'y trouverait. Et un nouvel ami à Blaine devait s'y rendre et il lui a promis de l'y retrouver.

-Si tu en venais au fait ? s'impatienta Kurt.

-Le plaisir d'une histoire c'est sa façon d'être racontée, donc laissez moi terminer sans m'interrompre mesdames.

Les filles se regardèrent avec un petit sourire en coin. Kurt reprit :

-Vous savez qu'en ce moment, Finn est un petit peu perdu. Puck est venu le retrouver avant que l'on ne s'en aille et quand il a su ou nous irions, Puck a insister pour nous accompagner.

-Puck dans une boîte gay ? demanda Quinn surprise.

-Le concernant, il avait juste envie de passer une soirée à boire, danser sur de la bonne musique...

-Et tenter de se faire quelques lesbiennes, pas vrai ? demanda Rachel.

-Tout à fait, confirma Kurt en souriant. Quoi qu'il en soit, Finn ne voulant pas rester sur le carreau a lui aussi décidé de venir.

-C'est ça le scandale ? Puck et Finn dans une boîte gay ? demanda Rachel qui avait toujours du mal à évoquer son ancien petit-ami.

-Je vais vraiment finir par ne plus rien raconter si vous m'interrompez toutes les deux minutes !

Les deux filles se mirent à rire. Elles adoraient voir Kurt s'énerver, c'était juste : attendrissant.

-Donc, ils sont venus et... Ils ont évidemment passer la soirée à boire comme des idiots et... Devinez qui j'ai trouvé dans le lit de Finn ce matin alors que je voulais le réveiller ?

-Puck ? s'exclamèrent la brune et la blonde.

-En plein dans le mille !

-Le fait qu'ils aient dormis ensemble, ne veut pas dire qu'ils ont couchés ensemble, précisa Rachel qui n'imaginait pas une seconde Finn faire cela avec un autre homme.

-Blaine les as tout de même aperçu en train de s'embrasser goulument en revenant des toilettes...

-Mais ils ont du faire ça parce qu'ils étaient dans l'ambiance de la soirée, justifia Quinn.

-Ils étaient surtout saouls ! Carole dit qu'elle a trouvé un préservatif usagé dans la chambre de son fils après qu'il en soit sorti...

-Tu as demandé à Carole d'enquêter ? s'exclama Kurt.

-Comme si c'était mon genre, mentit Kurt. Au moins, Puck qui voulait savoir ce qu'on ressentait en couchant avec un garçon ne pourra pas mourir idiot.

Quelqu'un arriva derrière Kurt, les filles virent rapidement qu'il s'agissait de Blaine :

-Blaine est là !

-Bonsoir les filles ! Je vous aime !

-Nous aussi, répondit Rachel.

-Je vous laisse, soirée cinéma ! Amusez vous bien !

-On vous embrasse les gars, ajouta Quinn.

Après s'être fait plusieurs bisous virtuels, les deux filles quittèrent l'ordinateur pour rejoindre le lit de la petite chambre de Rachel. Cette dernière semblait chamboulée et intriguée par ce que Kurt venait de lui raconter :

-Tu penses à Finn ?

Rachel prit quelques secondes avant de répondre :

-Je crois.

Quinn s'approcha d'elle et lui fit poser sa tête sur son épaule. Elle passa son bras derrière son épaule et tenta de la consoler du mieux qu'elle pouvait :

-Tu avais raison.

-Pardon ? demanda la blonde.

-Dans les toilettes, quand tu m'as annoncé ton entrée à Yale. Tu as toujours eu raison.

Quinn se souvenait parfaitement de cette conversation. C'est à peu près à l'époque ou elle se rendit compte qu'elle tenait à Rachel plus qu'elle ne pouvait le dire.

-Finn a était une très belle période de ma vie, mais du moment ou on est arrivé à New York, j'ai su qu'il ne pouvait plus faire partie de ma vie de la même façon. Il nous aura fallut trois mois pour s'en rendre compte...

Quinn caressait les cheveux de son amie tout en l'écoutant :

-Je ne suis pas malheureuse, ni triste, ni... Je me sens juste... Seule...

-Je sais ce que tu ressens, avoua Quinn. Mais la Rachel que je connais n'a besoin de personne pour être heureuse, elle se suffit à elle même, vaut bien plus que ce que n'importe quel garçon peut lui apporter.

Rachel se dégagea de l'épaule de son amie pour lui faire face directement :

-C'est faux. Une chose dont j'ai besoin c'est toi.

-Moi ? demanda incrédule Quinn qui ne savait pas quoi penser. Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ?

-Tes sms, chaque jour. Ton coup de fil du dimanche. Les heures qu'on passe à parler...

-Mais je ne suis pas indispensable à ta vie.

Rachel se leva brusquement pour se rendre à son ordinateur. Quinn ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle faisait, puis rapidement, elle lança l'instrumental d'une musique :

-C'est ce que tu m'as posé comme question...

_L'instrumental de la chanson d'Adam Lambert "Whataya Want from me"_ se joue dans la petite chambre. Quinn qui voit parfaitement ce qu'elle veut dire, commence à chanter :

**Quinn** : Hey, slow it down  
Whataya want from me  
Whataya want from me  
Yeah, I'm afraid  
Whataya want from me  
Whataya want from me

**Rachel** : There might have been a time  
When I would give myself away  
Oh, once upon a time  
I didn't give a damn  
But now, here we are  
So whataya want from me  
Whataya want from me

**Quinn** : Just don't give up  
I'm working it out  
Please don't give in  
I won't let you down

Rachel : It messed me up  
Need a second to breathe  
Just keep coming around  
Hey, whataya want from me  
**A deux** : Whataya want from me  
Whataya want from me

**Rachel (Quinn)** : Yeah, it's plain to see (plain to see)  
That baby you're beautiful  
And it's nothing wrong with you (nothing wrong with you)  
I'ts me, I'm a freak (yeah)  
But thanks for loving me  
Cause you're doing it perfectly (perfectly)

**Quinn** : There might have been a time  
When I would let you step away  
I wouldn't even try  
But I think you could save my life

**Quinn** : Just don't give up  
I'm working it out  
Please don't give in  
I won't let you down

**Rachel** : It messed me up  
Need a second to breathe  
Just keep coming around  
Hey, whataya want from me  
**A deux** : Whataya want from me  
Whataya want from me

Les deux jeunes femmes se regardèrent un instant alors que l'instrumental se terminait.

-Ca m'avait manqué de chanter avec toi, confia Rachel.

-Rach'... Pourquoi cette chanson ?

-Parce que j'ai besoin de savoir ce que tu veux de moi, réellement ?

Quinn regarda son amie quelques secondes avant de se lever pour tourner en rond dans la chambre :

-Tu crois que je n'ai rien remarqué ? demanda Rachel. Mon meilleur ami est gay, mes pères sont gays...

-Je ne suis pas amoureuse de toi Rachel...

La brune semblait déçue d'entendre cette réponse de la part de son amie.

-Tu ne peux pas me prendre pour excuse comme raison à ta rupture. Si tu n'es plus avec Finn, ce n'est pas de ma faute.

-Je n'ai jamais dit ça, protesta Rachel qui venait à son tour de se lever. Je veux juste dire... Toi et moi, ça n'est pas de l'amitié, ça ne l'a jamais était...

-Je sais, répondit la blonde.

Aucune des filles ne parla durant un certain temps, elles se regardèrent, tout simplement, attendant sans doute que l'autre ne prenne la parole.

-Mais ce n'est pas de l'amour, ajouta Quinn, comme un couteau planté dans le cœur de la brune.

-Ca y ressemble.

-Ca n'a juste pas de nom, reprit Quinn. C'est plus fort que de l'amitié ou de l'amour. C'est juste, quelque chose à nous. Et je ne veux pas mettre de nom dessus.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que si on cherche à comprendre ce que c'est, on risque de tout perdre.

-Et ce n'est pas ce que je veux.

-Moi non plus. On doit juste accepter le fait qu'on s'aime, d'une manière qui nous est propre et que personne ne peut comprendre.

Rachel acquiesça, puis demanda :

-Je peux te prendre dans mes bras ?

Quinn lui sourit tendrement et ouvrit ses bras. Rachel s'y réfugia presque aussitôt.

-Je t'aime Quinnie.

-Je... Je t'aime aussi, finit-elle par enfin oser dire à son amie.

Les deux jeunes femmes restèrent l'une contre l'autre une grande partie de la soirée, juste à profiter de ce qu'elles avaient : c'est à dire un amour différent et qu'elles seules pouvaient comprendre.


End file.
